The subject matter described herein relates generally to hemostatic compositions and, more particularly, to flowable hemostatic gel compositions configured for introduction to a site of a surgical incision or other defect within a biological tissue.
It is necessary to inhibit bleeding from such sites, such as during and after a surgical procedure, to minimize risk to a subject. One known method to inhibit bleeding at such a site involves suturing. However, many defects within biological tissue, such as but not limited to those resulting from arteriotomies, involve internal incisions that are not easily accessible by suturing instruments. Other known methods to inhibit bleeding at such a site include an application of pressure manually and/or using a hemostatic device, and/or a use of absorbent materials, such as gauze and/or sponges. However, an effectiveness of such methods is limited for at least some defects within biological tissue after the procedure is complete. In addition, hemostatic gel compounds that include biopolymer materials such as chitosan and/or enzymatic clotting factors such as thrombin are known for treating skin wounds. However, an ability to deliver such known gel compounds to an internal site is limited.